


There'll Be Peace When You Are Done

by NightChanghes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Dean-Centric, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Heaven, Love Confessions, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, The End, The final scene, Very Light Destiel, let them rest, the final shot of the last season, the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightChanghes/pseuds/NightChanghes
Summary: They stand at the edge of battle. Their souls have other ideas.





	There'll Be Peace When You Are Done

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up at 8 am and wrote this. It's a v short idea I had considering the thought of the end of the show. Enjoy.

They’re standing on the edge of battle, they know they won’t be coming back.

Dean steps forward, Sam joins him on his left and reaches for his brother’s hand. Dean doesn’t know how it happens, maybe it’s this alternate dimension, but as soon as he grips Sam’s hand, it all comes back. Every memory with him comes rushing back, it’s dizzying. He sees Sam as a baby and standing next to him at the Grand Canyon and watching him walk into his first day at middle school and receiving the 'samulet' and watching him stand up for himself and lazy mornings watching scooby doo and eating cereal and throwing rocks into the abyss and watching him die again and again and again and his heart is so enormously swollen with pride because his little brother saved him and the world so many times and maybe it wasn’t the perfect life, or even remotely what he expected, but he had Sam through it all and that’s what matters.

Dean is too caught up in this rapid-fire montage of memory to notice Cas step up beside him on his right. Before Dean can stop him, Cas grabs his right hand and suddenly, it’s silent. All of his memories of Sam stop and all he can hear is Cas’ heartbeat. Time stretches and slows for a moment and then, like a rubber band snapping, he’s being ripped out of the silence and everything, _everything_ with Cas, Castiel, his _angel_ , is spinning through him. It’s Castiel’s hand on his shoulder and it’s seeing those blue eyes for the first time and the second time and every time and it’s the moments he almost forgets and then it’s the moments he will never forget, one’s he thought Cas had forgotten too. When Dean took Cas to his motel and comforted him and splinted his broken wrist just after he had kicked him out of the bunker and driving him to work the next day “I’m proud of you” and the look in Cas’ eyes that said “please don’t leave me here” but he had to, to protect Sammy, and it’s purgatory and their lips crashing together because nothing and everything was peaceful at once when he found Cas, and it’s seeing those eyes betray him, and the way his gravelly voice tells him it’s all been for him, “for you Dean” and it’s the rush of “I love you” and the crash of “I love you all” and it’s watching Cas die again and again and again and it’s giving him a proper funeral and burning him and it’s welcoming him back from the Empty because what else could he say and it’s mixtapes that he pretended took no time at all but really meant everything and then, it’s moments he doesn’t remember. 

He sees himself sleeping, he sees a gentle hand caress his cheek, he sees himself with Lisa and Ben and raking the yard and he sees himself as worthy, which is painful, but he can’t shake it, and he sees nothing familiar and then he hears himself call out for Cas and then suddenly he’s in the bunker or on a case or in the Impala and the memories, Cas' memories, are flooding in so quickly and Dean is sobbing, dropping to his knees and Sam and Castiel are struggling to hold him up, to hold up the man they both love at the edge of what feels like the end and a beginning all at once.

And then, finally, as his knees hit wet grass, the life flashing before his eyes, stops. He’s clutching Sam and Cas's hands, his arms uncomfortably high compared to the position of his body. The two pull him up and Cas brushes around to look in Dean's eyes straight on. 

Dean stares blankly ahead with tears welling in his eyes and dropping out and rolling down his cheeks and he can’t control them.

“Dean. Dean, are you okay” Cas’ low voice fills his system as his free hand touches Dean's forehead. It’s too much, it was all too much.

“Ca-as” his voice breaks with sorrow and relief and something else he can’t quite put his finger on.

And he looks at Castiel so desperately, so desperate to show him his soul, his whole soul. He squeezes Castiel’s hand with a small smile. Cas’ eyes go wide, Dean’s righteous soul rolling out like a red carpet. Dean was doing this, revealing everything he had never said, had never expressed. All the things that Castiel had always wanted to say but was too afraid to.

Sam is watching it unfold, he’s gripping Dean’s hand as his brother stands face to face, hand to hand with Castiel. And suddenly his brother is bright and gold and strong and everything he’s ever known Dean as. He can see Castiel’s face brighter than ever, the blue of his eyes intensifying in a way he never thought possible, and he can see colours he never knew existed coming from his brothers hands and chest, and it’s starting to reach into him too and in all of the chaos, Sam hears a quiet voice, one that represents all the voices he’s ever lost and that had comforted him in this life.

“Rest.”

They don’t go into battle. They go to the garden, the center of it all. Dean took them there, somehow, his soul saved them all and brought them to heaven. Not the heaven they knew, but a heaven with rivers flowing with milk and honey. A heaven without pain, without suffering, a heaven with mobility and movement and land to tend and learning to do on their own volition. The heaven they were meant to go to. Nothing is broken, nothing hurts. It’s a combination of souls, three souls, that created a paradise. Everyone lost is found, the power of such a phenomenon is lost on Castiel. The angel who usually has an answer, or at least an idea, is in complete and utter awe. He never thought such a heaven could exist, not one where he and Dean could feel and see and understand each other fully. Not one where he felt of use keeping bees and wandering through trees. Not one where Sam, Lucifer’s ideal vessel, had peace. And yet, there they stood, at the crossroads of three truly righteous souls.

There they stood, hands gripped as the world they left behind continued to turn without them…continued to turn _because_ of them.


End file.
